


Panic in New York

by TheThinWhiteDude



Series: Fashion AU's [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Clara is the good doc, F/F, F/M, Jack's into Rhys but also denial, M/M, Nisha's into Jack but he likes Angel and Angel hates Nisha, One OC is a thieving shit, The other's a hustler, Tim also likes Rhys but he's a puppy and Jack's the big bad wolf, Tim's also into Nisha even tho she scares him, hair dresser au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThinWhiteDude/pseuds/TheThinWhiteDude
Summary: Hyperion's salon gets a new hand while everything goes crazy.





	Panic in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Kashmeme and Clara are OC's of a friend, from their amazing fic, Salted Lacerations. Give it a read. https://www.wattpad.com/309913449-salted-lacerations-borderlands-fanfiction-series-1  
> Seriously it's amazing.

The new girl in the salon was like a missing piece that the staffing had been looking for. Her name was Sage Sybil, she was 20, just a little younger than Rhys, and she had long, black dreads with red on the tips, extending up a few inches. Her eyes were a surprisingly bright blue grey, and she had a smile that made the brunet's heart squeeze. She specialized in dreading, weaves, sew-ins, extensions (of all sorts), and flat ironing. The sort of things that the other stylists were fully capable of, but just didn't specialize in, or could perform with the same ease and practice as someone who'd been doing it as long as she had. 

Her skin was a warm, medium brown and her lips were soft and full, a violet red. She was thin, she had the body of someone who ran a lot, but her hips were a nice width, coupled with somewhat thicker thighs and, from the peeks Rhys had sneaked, a very nice ass. 

At the end of her first day, he noticed that she left while chatting with someone who appeared to be part of the janitorial staff. Really, the only thing he could make out was the black snap back with a green bill. They seemed to be friends. The man next to Sage, he figured, muse have been new because for as many nights as he'd stayed late, he was certain he hadn't seen anyone in a hat before. 

Rhys' phone buzzed in his pocket, notifying him of a message, and when he looked it over, it was from Jack. Jack asking him to meet him up in his office. Again. For the third time this week. A heavy sigh left his lips as he started towards the elevator. Maya gave a knowing snort and waved him off, assuring the taller that she could handle closing by herself. She had many times before he got his job at Hyperion, and she would continue to as long as she worked there. Again, he slipped her a couple of fives for her help, not a necessity in her humble opinion, but a nice perk none the less.

When the stylist is walking casually into his boss' office, Jack is throwing his arm's open, welcoming him with a too wide grin and mischievous mismatched eyes.

"Rhysie! Baby! What are you doing up here? Miss me?"

"You told me to come up here. Again. What do you want?"

"Wow, cold, how can you talk to your boss like that? I could fire you for that, you know."

"You won't. You need me."

"We have a new girl, I definitely don't need you."

"Who is she?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh, Leaf? Rose? Sand? Uh, something naturey like that. I dunno. She put in an application, does a lot of shit none of you guys specialize in, figured she'd be useful. Brought her on board. Why?"

"She's cute." He shrugged casually, and Jack's smile fell, brows slightly furrowing while his eyes bore into Rhys. Immediately, the younger felt the change of atmosphere, and he cleared his throat.

"Did... Did you need something?"

"Well, Rhysie, I didn't know that was your type. You into ebony babes, Pumpkin?"

"Uh, well... I mean, uh, not... I'm not super sure I have a... Type?"

"Is it dreads that does it for ya? Or do you like 'em flat chested with a nice a-"

"Jack, I'm done with this-" There's suddenly a figure stepping up towards Jack's desk from the small salon broken off from the office that Rhys didn't notice before. He's got pastel blue hair and mismatched eyes. One looked fake, though. It must be the startling blue one, a bright aqua that contrasted greatly to the soft topaz of what appears to be his natural iris. He's holding a pair of shears, and Jack's humming when he looks back to him, taking his gaze off of Rhys' for only a minute.

"Alright, alright, Kid. I'll check it when I'm done here."

"Yeah, sure. This must be that Rhys guy you told me about." He's wiping the hair from his hands off on his smock, watching the taller with an almost bored gaze. There's a hint of an accent in his voice that Rhys is struggling to place between Australia, New Zealand, or England.

"Yup, in the flesh." On cue, the brunet is crossing his arms over his chest. With the greetings he got from Athena and August when he started, at least the young man's lack of hospitality isn't getting to him as much.

"Pumpkin, this is my new assistant. Uh... Aaron? Was that it?"

"Nice to meet you, the name's Noah. Call me Ari."

"Ari? Uh... Why... Why Ari?"

"Why? Because I like it." It's a blunt answer that's earning a disgruntled sound from the brunet standing before him. 

"...I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." The younger is turning on his heel and starting for the door. Australia. It has to be Australia, it sounds too similar to Janey's accent to be anywhere else.

"Yeah yeah bye." 

Jack seems to be rushing the younger out of the room, and when he's gone, he's grinning up at Rhys again, who's clearing his throat.

"So, Rhysie, cupcake, what is your type?"

"Ughhhh I thought we were over this!"

"Nuh-uh, we're definitely not over this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious now."

"Ugh. You're ridiculous."

"Come on, now, clock's ticking."

"Fine! I like... I dunno... Pear shaped girls? I guess? Uh, nice... You know..."

"Asses? Boobs?"

"Asses..." His voice is sheepish, and his face is flushed a nice shade of red, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"You know who has a magnificent ass? I mean, aside from me? Nisha. Plus her boobs are like, perfect. They're palm sized. Not ridiculously big, not too small-"

"Jack, please stop, you're making me really uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Or jealous? You jealous of Nish, Princess?"

"What!? No! W-why would I be-"

"Because you're hopelessly in love with me and you think I would ever get back with her."

"Please, don't flatter yourself."

"C'mon, Sweet Heart, I know I'm your type."

"Maybe physically-"

"So you are into guys! Ha! And I'm your type! Nice."

"I'm leaving!" That conversation must have been something along the lines of what Jack called him up for, because he doesn't stop the brunet from leaving, only offers him a shit eating smirk and a wave while he leaves with a flustered huff. 

\-----

The reception area by the front doors of Helios is quiet, the guards are on the clock but walking away from this centre point, watching the halls and making sure all straying employees are leaving. Kash is taking it as his opportunity to peek around the desk. He's a janitor, so getting behind it doesn't seem suspicious, neither does "organizing" the papers that litter the big, steel and glass desk's surface. Not entirely, anyway. He's finding a key underneath a small cash register on the desk, and surprisingly enough, the new girl on staff, who was chosen to close, forgot to tally up the cash and put it in an envelope. Normally, they'd lock it up for the night and that was that. She must have been on a hurry out, however, considering that her half-empty cup of now melted Starbucks is still sitting on the glass. 

The man is humming while he grabs the envelope, dropping the cash inside and walking it to said back room. There, he's taking advantage of the lack of cameras to thumb through the cash, plucking out a few hundred from the three thousand and slipping it into the pocket of his jumper with a whistle, putting the rest back in the envelope, writing the new amount on the manila paper and dropping it into the box where they kept the money, making sure to lock the door behind him. Now, maybe he looked a little suspicious, but he could alert the receptionist and tell her of his good deed. It'd look like, on camera, he was just taking care of a task for a co-worker, and she'd be none the wiser, probably thanking him for covering her ass without knowing the sum he stole. 

When he's done mopping the lobby for the night, he's readjusting his snap back and returning the mop to the cleaning supply closet before starting for the doors. He had someone at home waiting for him and someone to visit across the street before that.

The walk in the brisk New York cold isn't pleasant, but it never is and honestly, Kashmere would be lying if he said he wasn't used to it by now. The hospital is warm inside, though, and he's sighing when he enters, rubbing his hands together while approaching the front desk. The girl with red pigtails, who he's come to know as Gaige, is greeting with her usual "'Sup, Nerd?", earning a scoff and a roll from green eyes.

"I'm here to see Clara. Is she busy?" 

"Nah, I'll page her. Doctor Clara Conte, your baby brother is here to see you." She's speaking into a microphone the rest after pressing a button, and the blond is leaning against the counter while he waits, pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his uniform's pocket. Gaige is eyeballing it, before her eyes are searching his face, brows drawn together.

"You didn't make that by cleaning, did you?"

Kash leaned in further on the desk, brows arching while a smirk made it's way across his lips.

"Yeah, I did. Turns out even being a janitor is better than being a receptionist."

"Kash? Did you need something?" Came a soft voice from the hallway behind the desk. The woman walking towards the front of the hospital was tightening her long, black ponytail, watching the younger man in front of her with a pinched expression of concern, one that's turning to relief when he doesn't look physically harmed.

"Hey, brought you something." He's strolling over to meet her by the large entry way to the rest of the hospital, flashing her the bill before folding it back into his palm, offering her a little smirk at his sister's stern glare.

"...Again? Really?" Clara's lips are turning downward while she watches his face, before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. 

"Uh, yeah, again. Did you really think I'd stop? Look, you can go buy yourself some nice new scrubs or something."

"No, Kash, I'm not taking that." She's pushing his hand away as it tries to place the bill in her white coat's pocket, making her brother send her his own glare.

"Uh, why not? It's a gift from your dear, sweet little brother."

"Don't get hostile, you know there's no way I want anything to do with this money."

"Look, Clara." His voice is going softer as he leans in closer to the doctor, who's still got her mismatched blue eyes on his, "This is money you can use to get that oil change you've been putting off or something. Maybe something cooler, like a new doc coat or whatever. I don't know what you guys buy."

"Kashmere, I am an emergency room surgeon's assist, I can more than afford to buy my own clothes."

"Clara! Come on. I'm trying to do something nice for you an' this is how you treat me? Like a delinquent? Way to hurt my feelings AN' reject my gift. Don't you even care?"

The shorter is huffing, crossing her arms over her chest. This time, she's not fighting back when he slides the bill into her coat's pocket, but she looks displeased.

"Please just... Be careful. Alright? Promise me. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail. You wouldn't last."

"Please, I've sucked off so many cops. How do you think I haven't been arrested yet? I'm so good at sucking off cops, Clara." 

He couldn't stop his snort. Work like this was child's play. He'd been stealing for a decade and he'd not once been caught. Both of them knew it. He'd like to think he's not stupid, that he's got a certain knack for it, skill built up from years of careful practice. 

"...Alright, get home safe. Do you need a ride? I can take a break to get you home. Nina and Zed are here if anything happens."

"Oh my God, PLEASE. It's so fucking cold out there."

 

The conversation on the car ride to Kash's apartment is casual and light, like usual. Neither really needed to engage the other in deeper conversation, so this was usually how it stayed. By the time he's finally getting inside, it's eight and his girlfriend is relaxed on the couch, a beer in one hand, a fork in the other, bringing some fried rice to her lips. Her eyes are raising to meet his, and before she takes that mouthful, she's speaking.

"You're home late." Immediately followed by the fork.

"Yeah, well, I'm a hard worker, you know that."

Sage is snorting, before shaking her head and exhaling. A sip of beer is chasing the food down her throat. In front of her, the TV is on, humming low while some stupid show plays. 

"I got you shrimp fried rice and egg rolls. How much did you nab?"

"Oh, you know, just a few hundred."

"Holy shit, already?" The brunet is nearly choking, while a smirk finds it's way to her boyfriend's lips, laying the bills out on their coffee table before heading back to the bedroom to change for the night. Instantly, the woman is setting her food and drink down to pick up the bills. Three hundred and a couple twenties.

"Where'd the other hundred go?" She's calling back, earning a muffled, "Clara" through the bedroom door. It wasn't surprising. He always found a way to provide for his sister, regardless of the fact that she certainly didn't need the financial help. it must have been some sort of instinct to take care of her. Kash is returning to the living room a couple minutes later, changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. something more relaxed, considering he's home for the night. When he grabs his own carton of Chinese food from the table, along with a plastic fork, he's reclining into the spot next to his girlfriend, who's subtly scooting closer. Not close enough that she can't eat freely, without his arm being a hindrance, but close enough to feel his thigh pressing against hers. 

Dinner was quiet between the two of them, there wasn't much time for talking in between shoving food into their faces, after all, but when Sage finished her food, she got up to toss the cardboard container into the garbage bin, finishing the alcohol in the bottle and tossing it, too. After that, she's striding over to where her boyfriend is still planted on the couch. Considering his shift was later than her's, he'd probably be up a little later, doing God knows what. The woman is leaning down, catching his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away, putting a hand on his cheek and speaking softly.

"I'm gonna take a shower and wind down for the night."

"Alright."

"Wanna join?"

"I'm good for tonight."

"Suit yourself.

When sage makes her way to the bathroom, the taller is raiding the fridge, pulling both a cheap beer (his personal favourite) and a can of Coke, from the fridge. Kash is settling back onto the couch shortly after, can in one hand, remote in the other. He's flipping through the channels until, thankfully, something watchable comes on. Seinfeld. It's not too much longer before his girlfriend is wandering out of the shower and into their bedroom. By the time she's in the living room again, settled next to the blond, she's changed into just a pair of black boyshorts and her favourite, well worn orange sweater.

"How was cleaning up after those assholes?"

"Well, you were one of them, leaving hair on the floor like that. Thanks a lot, Babe."

"Mmm. You're welcome." She's tangling their legs and leaning against his chest, hands playing with the fabric of his shirt while he thinks about what he wants to say.

"...You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Good. So, since I could easily nab over four hundred in a night, I'm gonna try to keep it up. But you're making good money, right?"

"Yeah, what I'm making now should pay the bills. Not so sure about food just yet. Not the biggest client base yet. At least I'm getting hourly for now."

"Well, it's fine. I've got food paid for right now. I mean, as long as you'll go buy it. I hate grocery shopping."

"I know you do. You're lazy."

"Shut up."

"You shut up." Sage is pressing another kiss to her boyfriend's lips again, but there's a smile there, on both of their lips. When she pulls back, her eyes are watching his. Bright and green and somewhat warm.

"...We'll be able to move out of here soon. I hope. Should be able to ."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I'll get us out. I know Clara doesn't like that we're staying here."

"Well, shit, it's lowkey ghetto, Babe. I don't blame her. I mean, bar hustles are more dangerous here. Why do you think I do them closer to work? Middle class accountants won't try to shoot you if you fuck 'em over in a game of pool."

"Fair an' valid. I got it."

"...Just don't get me fired."

"Yeah yeah."

Sage is sipping off of Kashmere's beer now, watching the TV with tired eyes. She's been up since early, and on her feet all day. She has to be pretty worn out. Kash is tightening his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her sleeved arm gently. It's soothing enough to ease her into passing out, mostly empty beer in hand by ten. It's not hard to guide her to bed and ease her in. He must have half a heart tonight, considering he's letting her keep the comforter, covering her up with it while the brunet nestles into her pillow. The male is instead taking a shoddier throe blanket from the closet, making his way back to the couch to continue watching Seinfeld for the rest of the night.


End file.
